HISHE
Transcript * (The scene shows Lotso, Big Baby, Chunk, and Stretch have trapped Woody, Buzz, Rex, Jessie, Bullseye, Ken, Barbie, Mr. Potato Head, Ms. Potato Head, Three Aliens, Hamm, and Slinky) * Lotso: "I don't know what you're talking about." * Woody: "Daisy? You used to do everything with her?" * Lotso: "Yeah, and then she threw us out!" * Woody: "No, she lost you!" * Lotso: "SHE REPLACED US!" * Woody: "LOTSO SHE WAS LIKE FIVE, OK?! SHE DIDN'T REPLACE YOU, HER PARENTS DID! AND THEY ONLY REPLACED YOU and DID THAT, BECAUSE DAISY LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" * Lotso: "You're right. All this time I've been angry for nothing. I'm sorry, everybody." * Rex: "Yeah. If anyone a'nd' the only one who '''should be furious it should be Big Baby or Chuckles. They didn't get replaced at all. * (Lotso turns to Big Baby) * '''Big Baby: (whines) * (The title is shown and now it cuts to Andy with Bonnie playing toys) * Bonnie: "Show them what you got, Sheriff." * Andy: (laughs and continues to play and then he got nervous) * Bonnie: "I've never been that so happy to get new toys! Only and '''an idiot would give '''that '''great toys like these away!" * '''Andy: (grabs all of his toys from Bonnie and heads to his car) "Ok, I changed my mind, On second I've love these toys. S'orry '''you can't have them. '''Theyre''' mine. I'm taking it all back. SEE YA! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! So long! * Bonnie: (screams and '''cries) * (camera cuts to Andy in his car) * '''Andy: "Ha ha ha ha! I can't believe I almost gave you guys away! We're going to go to college! It's going to be great! You guys are the best!" * (After a few seconds Woody pops out of the box with the other toys) * Woody: "AND WE'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME!" * Andy:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * (Andy's car crashes off-screen and the wrecked car is heard singing and after the song, '''and a parody of "Youve' Got a Friend In Me" called '"'You Just Wrecked Your Car" plays, then Andy is seen in his college house injured after the accident) * (Cut to "THE END." The sound of Andy crashing his car is heard) * Singer: ''"You just wrecked your car/You just wrecked your car/Your toys are talking, think you lost your mind/And you just wrecked your car..."'' * (Cut to Andy in his dorm, calling his mom) * Andy: "Mom, I sworne and 'swear! The toys came alive! They're alive! '''they're alive '''Yes, all of them! I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!" * ''(focus on Andy's toy box) * '''Buzz: "Can we all agree that this was a huge mistake?" (Woody, Rex, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, and Hamm nod) * Andy: "Why won't anyone believe me?" * (James P. Sullivan bursts out of Andy's room and roars. Andy screams) * Sulley: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" * Andy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" * Sulley: "Sorry, wrong room. Oh this is embarrassing." (leaves Andy's room) * Andy: "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" (he sees Wall-E in his room)